The Chronicles of the Beast: Stray Cub
by Bloody-Asphode11
Summary: When you have done a sinister act, the innocence dies, The Darkness comes for you, two choices: You let it devour you or You Become of the Darkness Jack is at those crossroads, Will she suffer or a silver-eyed beast lead her into darkness Sumry inside -PB


**Disclaimer**: Don't own Riddick (HA wouldn't that be dream come true) or any characters from the movies, everything written here is my version of them… if it was MY version as movies it would probably make you sick and scared shitless, I may look like a sweet blonde blue-eyed 19-year-old girl but my mind is especially at this moment… Sadistically morbid ;D

Summary: What if Jack was already a little monster, What if she was a lost soul seeking sanity and resolve by running away onto the Hunter-Gratzer… Way to go tiger

This is more of a prologue than a chapter, it tells what happen to Jack like right before she'd stowaway onto the godforsaken ship, like I said Way to go you poor tiger cub

And last but not least my version of the trilogy is exactly that, MY version, it's going to be blood guts galore, add some of the pyschoness from things like The Suffering (truly one of the best PS2 games EVER) and the last ingredient will be something like Spore-on-crack for the environment, the point is this: the basic plot is gonna be about the same as the movies I'm just adding A LOT of other things Muahahahahahahaha XD

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW DAMNIT IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE**

-----------------------------------------Enjoy----------------------------------------

We try to forget what we are, we try to show reality that were are civilized, that _that _side, the side that was with us since the beginning the darkness was dead within us, we bury it inside our minds lock it way in hopes the universe would never see it, and soon after we believed that lie for millennia of millennia, however we forgot, you can't kill the past what is ongoing, that existed before we even saw the light, we can put it into deep sleep… alas what is sleeping will eventually AWAKE

**Chapter 1**

**Blood Sacrifices the Morality: To Become of the Darkness**

Baraka City of the planet of Sarvelai 3, A planet known for it's ecosystem being a mix of everglade bayous and tropical forests mixed with Modern towers rivaling Helion Prime. A place from a summer dream it has been called… too bad the beauty is only skin deep. Baraka is one of the most uncivilized places you could ever set foot on the tourist see the beauty of the face but not of the black heart the Sarvel Government does it's best to hide. It is a den of pure untamed darkness, a city where the wilderness and technology are symbiotic. From thugs and pickpockets to killers and mercs, kill or be killed, natures law, this is where Animal reign supreme.

So it's no wonder no one panicked or even lifted a finger at the sight of the ten-year-old boy stagger out of the alleyway.

The young ten-year-old as fast as he can wobble-walk from the dark alley, The boy was quite delirious from panic, you could see in those vibrant emerald eyes are glazed with sheer shock from whatever they had seen. The shine of cold sweat from his brow and damp short rust brown hair flashed from the stale yellow streetlight gave evidence of hyperventilation. The boy could no longer stand has he fell against the wall, but he seemed to have a very strong will as he pushed himself into a sitting position while gasping from the effort. The boy looked dreadful, more than even a street kid as he was should be, He wore a baggy t-shirt with loose cargo pants, and combat shoes designed for its name and also speed, obviously stolen. He also wore a well-worn marsh green lightweight jacket. The boy looked very sharp-minded with a lithe, agile body. But the thing that truly catches the eye was the color red, a whole lot of it with the copper smell that came along with it.

The kid was soaked in blood from the mouth down; his hands were dripping scarlet, as was the broken dagger that was in his grip knuckle white tight. Strange things came to light as you look closely at the red-marked boy, His clothes were first noticed okay just stained, but then that was because the sticky drying blood was keeping the fabric together, which was viciously ripped, and through the rips a bandage-bound chest could be seen.

He was a she.

She was Jack B. Badd. Four gangsters attacked her, their blood was proof they existed

Jack curled in an up-right fetal position to stop the raw scream from escaping her throat, Her forehead on her knees, Her entire frame shook as her mind tried processing what happened.

…_Existed…_

---------------------FLASHBACK----20 minutes ago-----------------

_Jack was returning to the base where the gang of pickpockets she's with set up house. They were joking called by the locals the "Ruggrats family" because members were usually runaway adolescents who put their skills to help one another to survive this world, like she was, her skills as a thief and natural insight of the world made her a valued member, downside her quota of "fishing" is higher but life is life, especially if your catch will equal what you get for dinner, the one thing she actually thanked her parents for where ever the basturds were was that the spliced her. Splicing genetics is what it sounds like, genes added to get certain abilities the technology got to the point where you can also be injected or "Upgraded" where as to fetus splicing, but the former has the catch of being __EXTREMELY__ painful, not including the high death rate._

_Jack knows she has been spliced with jaguar, hyena and probably something else but it gave her everything a feline is known for, with the strength and endurance of the spotted hyena and those are the basics advanced abilities come as time goes by._

_It help her with her catches and helped her hook her quota early when she plucked a fat goose-a naive idiot who thinks he can walk around with a bulging wallet-and was on her way home, unfortunately for her Baraka City was home to the Bara-devil syndicate, one of the rulers of the underworld and four minions of the Devils saw her quality fishing with much interest._

_Everyone in this city follows the ironclad rule: Every man for himself, especially when concerning the Bara-Devils._

_It's why seemingly no one noticed two pairs of hands grab the passing 'boy' quick out of sight into the dark alleyway _

_Jack was slammed hard against the wall, sending her spine screaming pain, her arms held above her as the men began ripping into her clothes trying to find her hard-earned catches. Her eyes filled with dread as they notice her deception, she saw their faces go from surprise to lecherous delight; her heart was pumping into overdrive as they eagerly started to rip her garments anew._

_The next few minutes time seemed to slow down, the world became dead silent, reality became surreal; Jack was feeling as though she was in her body at the same time disconnected as though she was an observer to the situation that was happening. _

_While the real side of her was panicking, the unseen side of herself she felt was watching was growling in frustration pacing, no, stalking angrily_

_**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, FIGHT BACK **_

_Real Jack felt the raw fury in those… emotions that's what she __felt__ them say, she felt the fury fill her body and begin to struggle madly, snarling growls erupted from her throat as she tried to slip out of the men's grasp kicking out hard and felt the satisfaction when a few connected. The man pinning her arms was more then surprised at her change from terror to rabid rage, not wanting to risk her biting his hand from hitting her, he used his body weight of a full grown man to restrain her entire body, the move effectively did that and had also squeezed the air from her lungs making her vision sway critically _

_**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE, WHAT RIGHT DOES THIS WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT HAVE TO TAKE AWAY YOUR LIFE, THE ONE THING YOU TRULY**__** OWN**__**!!!!!**_

_That wave of rage made Jack's verdant green eyes snap wide open, time truly stopped in that moment for her, that statement wasn't said out loud, nor was it thought from her mind She just __knew__ deep down in her bones, deep within her soul that was the absolute truth, she was living being, she was alive in this reality, her life she was born with, her life is the first thing that will always by nature given right belong to her, NO ONE"S TAKING IT_

_The man that was crushing her heard an inhuman growl by his ear, he realized then when he pinned her to the wall he lifted her up to his eye level, though he didn't know why this little tidbit was suddenly important at the moment._

_But Jack did_

_**YOU HAVE A GODDAMNED MOUTH, USE IT**_

_Did anyone know by the way that a Hyena's bite strength has the pressure of over a half of a ton?_

_Needless to say the man's friends had the shock of seeing a little girl, bare her fangs, and then with a wet, crushing sound take a huge bite at their partner's neck before twisting her head resulting having his throat ripped opened, nearly decapitating him. The corpse fell to the ground gush hot red blood everywhere. Jack finally free, fell on top of her victim in a feral crouch, her wild eyes staring into the shocked gangsters, she could see they were getting over it quickly, she needed a weapon fast. That feeling again, it's not 'talking' it's urging, Jack did not question it, she just did it, she embraced it, for it was helping her survive and right now that was a godsend._

_The second thug had a scar one his face, he got up and started to move behind her to cut of her escape route he also had switch blade, the third was a fat-ass that smelled to high heaven, he got up and took a up metal pipe from the ground, leering menacingly and the last one looked like a rat skinny like one too, he took out a piece of sharpened metal, a broken dagger and stood in the sidelines as back up._

_Scar-face made the first move as he ran forward his arm rose in a stabbing motion, using her feline flexibility, Jack side-stepped the man and then pushed him with all her might into the alley wall, Scar-face screamed as his shoulder dislocated from the attack dropping his blade in the process, Fat-ass decided to make his move then stampeding toward her, just as she dove for the blade, she grabbed with her right hand and whipped it in a fast moving arch in front of her. The pipe unfortunately had made contact, while not as deadly as a head blow, it did break a few ribs, but the Fat-man was not so lucky, to get that close with the pipe meant the knife had with lethal certainty ripped open his insides to the ground. His dying shriek gave the evidence as well._

_Jack fell to the ground heaving in pain, but her green eyes were alert, she knew that she was hurt badly and rattso was getting into the game, Scar-face, she was lucky that the guy did not have a high tolerance for pain, his movements were limited quite well with the pain of his dislocated shoulder, Rattso was getting closer, coward obviously thought she was down for the count. She waited until the thug crouched down to examine the little hellcat, unfortunately, when he twisted her to her back, it gave Jack the swinging momentum for her arm which had the blade… blood gushed from the two-foot long wound if she was at full strength then she would've cut the man in half, but as it was the blade got stuck just below the ribcage. The now dying rattso coughed blood before falling on his back, which dragged Jack up to her feet since she was still gripping the knife witch was trapped fast in the body. _

_Jack was on her feet her frame shaking as she stared at the bodies she made. She looked down to her shaking hands; they were stained red, the liquid felt sticky as if it didn't want to ever leave her skin. Pained noises made her snap her head around toward their origin._

_It was Scar-Face, finally standing up his arm still at a weird angle he was glaring rage at her bloody form, Jack saw his mouth form words but she heard nothing, She felt Something inside her hiss in agitation, The urge to do something hit her again but she was so numb she didn't understand at the moment._

_She felt… hatred, a burning black anger, yet at the same time it was freezing as if she was frozen ice. _

_She felt fear, fear of this injured scum, why did she fear Scar-face?_

_Because he'll remember her._

_He was Threat to her Life._

_Because he was alive._

_Jack didn't think she acted._

_She didn't think about the way rattso body squished or leak out fluids as she dug at the knife stuck in, or they way her fingernails thicken into sharp claws to meet that need. She didn't worry when the cheap-ass knife snapped in half at the last tug, it could still do its job._

_She didn't think about Scar-face's visage as it changed from confused rage to surprised panic as she charged._

_Nor when she stabbed him in the stomach, and then when he was down on his knees, kicked him hard in the face to make him fall on his back; or even as she straddled him._

_She couldn't here his screams as she raised her arm with the broken dagger…… **again**… and **again** and **again**……_

----------------------------------------End Flash Back----------------------------------

The alley lot was empty of life; it was uncommonly and yet not surprisingly silent. Swamp vines climb up walls and nearby fires escapes, there leaves creating a dapple-light effect from them blocking the stale yellow light from street lights. It matched the atmosphere completely, lighting made boundaries indistinct and very air matched everything with the setting: an absolute nightmare.

Jack had began slowly limping away, her green eyes glazed, envisioning her actions over and over, Her body ached and she was still feverish, she fell to her knees, and was still her arms hanging limply to her sides, her head down.

Usually in Alley ways you can see hobo's and runaways taking shelter shanty-houses Stray animals fighting over trash scraps, Dorgan bogflies would be buzzing every where and yet here this lot was barren of life and sound, as something scared it all away. Something powerful, Dark and cold glide in the air claiming the air it self, chasing away the usually warm humidity. The smell of copper and salt saturated the area thickly as if to welcome the presence of the cold hollow darkness.

Jack couldn't move as though something had paralyzed her muscles, It surrounded her the bloody cross-dressing girl could feel the Darkness wrap around her and blanket her skin, Felt it seep through and infuse with her flesh and mind. A slithering chill engulfed her body and an raw hollow emptiness began eating her inside-out, Jack hugged her self trying to hide from the devouring sensation, but couldn't as the freezing void inside made her thirst to fill the emptiness. Never in her life had Jack felt this achingly cold before.

She couldn't take anymore.

Jack B. Badd through head back and let out the most inhuman sound her lungs could ever give, it wasn't much of a scream as it was a shrieking and roaring cry.

It was a cry of Fear and Rage,

a cry born of blood and spiritual sacrifice, a cry that made the light disappear and shatter innocence, cry that made skeletons grin and shadows dance with glee,

The sound of a truly lost soul.

It was the desolate birth cry of a newborn killer.


End file.
